


Безответно

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Pregnancy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Лаксус считал свои чувства безответными и был искренне удивлён, когда узнал, что это не так.





	Безответно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Sided](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/528866) by Avengenerd. 

Все давно заметили это, и Лаксус знал, что даже сама Эрза была в курсе. На самом деле, он и не пытался ничего скрыть.

Он ни к кому не прислушивался так, как к ней. Когда она о чём-то просила — беспрекословно выполнял её просьбу.

В то же время он понимал, что его чувства были безответными, ведь её сердце принадлежало преступнику Жерару.

Понимал, но никогда не сказал бы ей об этом вслух, и поэтому просто наслаждался тем, что она хотя бы была рядом. Это делало его счастливым и спокойным.

Он не сомневался в безответности своих чувств, пока однажды не подслушал разговор Эрзы с Люси. Скарлет просила совета у подруги:

— Люси, мне нужна твоя помощь. У меня… есть чувства сразу к двум мужчинам, и я не могу определиться…

— Кто эти двое? — спросила Люси, предугадывая ответ Эрзы.

Дреяр был искренне удивлён, услышав:

— Жерар и… Лаксус.

В тот момент он едва сдержался, чтобы не подскочить на месте от восторга.

Он понимал трудности выбора Эрзы и то, что в итоге, очевидно, она будет не с ним, но всё равно был счастлив, потому что теперь точно знал, что его чувства взаимны.

Лаксус обрадовался ещё больше, узнав о том, что Жерар был пойман после Великих Магических Игр.

Эрзе позволили напоследок провести ночь с Фернандесом, а на следующий день пришла весть о его смерти. Лаксус как мог утешал возлюбленную и старался поддержать её, понимая горечь утраты.

А спустя два месяца Эрза призналась ему, что ждала ребёнка от Жерара, и эта новость омрачила настроение Дреяра, но всё же ребёнка он принял как своего, и они с Эрзой стали полноценной семьёй.


End file.
